1) Field of this Invention
The field of this invention relates to childrens toys and more particularly to a hand holdable doll type of toy which is actuatable by the child to cause the toy to give the appearance of blushing.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Blushing is known as a reddening of the cheeks within a human. Blushing is usually associated with individuals that are shy and sensitive. Blushing is an occurrence that is deemed by many to be cute.
In constructing of doll like toys for children, it is known to impart certain life-like functions to these toys. An example of such a life-like functions would be to have the toy talk. Other life-like functions are is to have the toy cry and to even wet a diaper. Each of these functions is initiated by the child.
One human function which prior to the present invention has not been incorporated within a doll or doll like toy is blushing. Blushing is an attractive function and it would be desireable to somehow incorporate this function in conjunction with a child's toy.